In the world of food preparation, avoiding waste and maximizing the efficiency of the preparation process are common priorities. Unfortunately, this frequently leads to significant injuries in the kitchen, particularly because the chef or other food preparer is often compelled to cut quickly and as closely as possible to the fingers holding the food item being sliced. Moreover, since time management is an important element in proper and efficient food preparation, it is generally desirable for the chef to have all of the necessary utensils close at hand. What is needed is a cost-effective utensil system which protects the thumb of the food preparer during close cutting operations, while also providing one or more compact, lightweight and easily manipulated utensils for convenient attachment and removal from the protective portion of the system.